what men want most
by voodoodall
Summary: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! the weird sonic world spinning in my head finaly exploded... on the computer. warning shadow and maria dont meet untill the forth or something chapter. MUHAHAHA! :3
1. Mina?

lizzy: hheelllloo ppeeooppllee, welcome to the ever so wanderfull world of aah and ooo.

**Malice: what the hell are you doing**

**Lizzy: Makeing an intro what do you think.**

**Malice: Realy, what do i think, i think your gonna make the computer explode and then we'll have to call Juile-su in, and ...**

**Lizzy: what!**

**'Smack' **

**Lizzy: ough what was that for?**

**Malice: 'grunt' "Just shut-up and let the people read **

Shadow had been walking down the hall; Omega to his right and Rouge to his left. The hall was white and large with multiple rooms on both sides. Omega was the first to leave to his quarters to recharge. Rouge and Shadow walked to her room in silence. After a rather uncomfortable walk Rouge went into her room for the night.

Shadow turned to his right and opened the door to his room. He slowly peered in, for he heard a weird noise; a zipper. He saw a purple cat; she was motionless, ears perked up.

"Who's there?" she asked in a rather fluid voice.

Shadow let himself in; standing tall and arms crossed over his chest. His was slightly embarrassed because she had been undressing. But he showed no signs of it.

"I'd like to ask you the same question." He replied in his low irritated voice.

The cat's right hand moved up. And the zipper noise was made once again. She slowly turned around. She had and odd looking purple dress on and white pants underneath. Her lilac hair ran smoothly down her back and long bangs covered her left eye.

"Oh," she said blushing fiercely. "You're Shadow."

Shadow sighed, and in the same irritated voice he said "Still doesn't tell me who you are."

Her blush went away. She breathed short and fast out of her nose. "Name's Blaze." She replied sharply, looking Shadow directly in the eye.

Shadow was the first to look away. He looked around the room every trace of him ever living there was gone!

He started to walk to the bathroom when Blaze said "Your boss wanted to talk to you."

"I know!" Shadow snapped.

Blaze ignored his temper. "I believe he said to report to his office before anything else." She prodded.

"Yeah! Well I thought it might have been appropriate to swing by my place and pick something up!" he yelled swinging around to meet Blazes glare.

He was so angry, was this feline meant to replace him? She was in his room that had no trace of him. He knew he could beat the living crap out of this chick if he'd felt like it. Instead he took his rage out on the wall. His fist went through the first layer of drywall, his actions making the girl jump. Shadow then stormed out of the room.

Rouge heard the commotion and peered out of her room. Shadow was walking down the hall pretty fast; she watched him till he eventually disappeared around the corner. Then she walked across the hall to his room and walked in to see a cat sitting on Shadow's bed.

Blaze looked at a new person, a person known as Rouge. Rouge was wearing a blue silk gown. That clearly exposed her nipples and black underwear through the dress.

"Who are you?" Rouge asked rudely.

"My name is of no concern to you, Rouge." Blaze snapped.

"It actually is of concern to me." Rouge said smoothly and took a threatening step towards Blaze.

Blaze jumped up into a defensive yet a relaxed position. She looked Rouge straight in the eye; something she was good at. Rouge just glared back until her rage took over her. She swung her right fist at Blazes face. Blaze leaned backwards to dodge it. This only angered Rouge more. Rouge let fly her left fist towards Blaze's stomach. Blaze then moved ninety degrees to her left and dodged the second fist.

Rouge screamed with rage and spun one-eighty, and with her right leg she kicked blaze in the back of the head. Blaze felt a blast of pain in the back of her head and landed on the bed screaming. Rouge attempted to knock her out by hitting the back of her neck. Blaze, although dazed, was able to react quickly. She rolled over so her back was on the bed. Rouges fist hit the bead. Blaze grabbed the night stand and pulled herself up.

"Enough! Now... Now it's my turn!" Blaze screamed.

This startled Rouge. Blaze swung and powerful right fist at Rouge. In turn Rouge dodged it by ducking. Blaze smiled, this confused Rouge, but she soon found out for Blaze planted a hard left foot in Rouges chest. Rouge slammed against the wall, no scream left her mouth and no air entered. Rouge struggled to breath, and just as one breath entered it exited forcefully from a swift punch to the gut. Blaze extracted the left hand, and Rouge keeled over in pain.

Blaze grabbed Rouges forehead and attempted to slam it against the wall. Rouge quickly regained strength and breath, and is her head went up, her right fist went up twice as fast to meet under Blazes jaw. Blazes feet went five inches off the ground, and she went fourteen inches away from rouge. When Blaze hit the ground and moaned, Rouge laughed evilly. She started towards blaze, whipping the blood from her bottom lip.

Taking the opportunity she crawled on blaze and hit her in the face constantly with all her strength. It wasn't long till she was breathing heavier than before. If someone had walked in they would see a beaten and battered bat on top of a blood red and purple cat that barely looked alive. Rouge stood up and laughed wickedly again while kicking Blaze. Rouge was starting to leave when Blazes tail wrapped around Rouges ankles.

"This ain't over yet!" Blaze said as the karate chopped behind Rouge's knee. This caused Rouge to fall over.

Blaze climbed on Rouge, tail still wrapped around her ankles and Blaze's knees on Rouge's hands. Rouge tried to wiggle out but not before Blaze grabbed Rouge's face and slammed the back of her head into the floor. Blaze did this for a while until the door opened and a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her off of Rouge.

A considerably dazed Rouge looked around the room in a state of confusion. She had a concussion and she was bleeding out of her mouth uncontrollably. Blaze was even a little confused about what happened but it made her happy to see Rouge carried to the infirmary.

Shadow had been looking at his new luxurious room when he heard about the outbreak. He laughed quietly to himself on the way to the infirmary. So, this new girl managed to beat the crap out of Rouge. He had to admit they had their differences but this girl, Blaze already had his vote.

When he got to the infirmary he had learned Rouge had concussion. She was lying on a white bed trying to stay awake. When Rouge saw Shadow she tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

"Shadow there was a slut in your room." Rouge said.

"No there was a co-worker in her room"

"What! But that's your room!"

"Not anymore." Shadow said smirking.

"Why are you smiling?"

"How did she beat you up?" Shadow said with a teasing smile.

Rouge rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Ouch crap you little!" Someone screamed outside the door.

"Some door guard you are." Someone laughed.

By now the door had full attention of shadow, Rouge and the doctor-Nazo. The door opened to reveal a female hedgehog. She was wearing a black shirt that showed her stomach and very short denim shorts. She had black boots that went over her knee. She had long paper white hair with red tips, along with icy blue eyes. She had an hourglass figure along with a huge chest and a lollypop in her mouth. She walked like a model to the end of Rouge's bed.

She took the lolly-pop out of her mouth "I heard my friend beat the living shit out of you." She said with a sexy voice, and leaning over Rouge's feet and put the lolly-pop back in her mouth.

Shadows heart was racing he hadn't seen a girl this attractive since… Maria. He made his face show no expression. But Nazo let it fall free, his mouth was wide open his eyes bulging. Rouge glared at the girl. The girl was just looking back at Rouge when she reached over to Nazo and shut his mouth for him, the whole time still looking at Rouge. She turned without a word and walked out of the room.

Nazo shook his head "That girl is really hot." He said dumbfounded.

"She's old! She has white hair!" Rouge objected covetously.

"She had a young face." Nazo said.

"It's called plastic surgery!" Rouge yelled

"Plastic surgery doesn't do that good maybe her chest but not her face." Nazo objected.

"Maybe you can ask her!" Shadow yelled making the bickering stop.

"Yeah Nazo! But it's not like She's gonna tell the truth."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Or you can look up her profile"

"Oh yeah, right!" Nazo said running to the nearest computer.

"Um we need her name." Nazo said.

"You're such a moron." Shadow said before he zoomed out of the room.

Shadow came upon the girl; she was pinned against the wall by Scruge. He was kissing her neck, and she had her eyes closed tightly. Then somehow she vanished through the wall. Scruge was stunned, he stood there confused. Then she came out of the floor; her eyes closed, fists clenched. Her eyes opened she retracted her right hand. She hit him in the back of the neck. He fell to the floor.

"Uh... Hi." Shadow said uneasily.

She looked at him "What do you want?" she said in a sexy voice

"What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled, and as if she knew why he asked she said "Mina, but no plastic surgery.

Shadow snorted. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Why the White hair"

She smiled and walked away. Shadow on the other hand felt she was hiding something, so he hurried back to the infirmary. When he got there Nazo was waiting impatiently.

"Mina her Name's Mina" Shadow said Walking over to rouge.

Nazo typed it in.

"I think she's hiding something." Shadow said

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rouge said

"She knocked out Scruge."

"Hm, Figures it's not very hard"

Spinning around to meet Shadows and Rouges eyes, Nazo said "Shadow, there is no Mina."

**Malice: ooo aah**

** Lizzy: your such a downer**

** Malice: i cant stand you any longer i'm going to the bar **

**Lizzy: Fine you old fart**


	2. Headache

**Maria: Julie what are you doing?**

**Blaze: shhh! she's meditating**

**Maria: medawhat?**

**Blaze: Meditating**

**Maria: medawho?**

**Blaze: medabarney**

**Maria: oh no the worlds gonna end!**

**Julie-su: you guys are so noisy, you know i cant med-ita-te when you guys keep blabering on**

**Blaze&Maria: Sorry**

She could hear the click, click, click of her friend's shoes. Maria was panicking, she knew, because Blaze hadn't called yet. Malice hadn't called either. She had never really liked Malice, couldn't have cared if she died. The only one keeping there friendship together was Blaze, there cat friend. And the only one that had ever ceep Julie-su from totally destroying Malice was the ever so kind Maria.

Maria on the other-hand was pacing back and forth in front of her meditating friend. Maria didn't mind anyone, she centrally didn't hate anyone. With the exception of Sonic, the hedgehog with an never ending rain of flirts, that were so corny. Not that Maria minded, he was far to nervous to flirt with Amy. He had avoided her for half of her life, then she turned into a woman, which now leads him to avoid Amy for the opposite reason.

Julie-su slowly stood up, still graceful as always and looked at Maria.

"is that necessary?" She said in an English tone.

Maria looked up, shy of course, blushed and nodded, and continue to pace back and forth. Then Julie-sues phone rang.

"Blaze!" Maria squealed.

Julie-su rolled her eyes and answered.

"Hello?" Julie-su asked"I just beat the crap out of some chick!" Blaze screamed in the phone.

"I think you just rose the dead." Julie-su said.

"cool!"

"Yes, well, why haven't you called I cant possibly meditate with ."

Maria giggled in the background.

"Sorry shadow walked in on me and youknow dot dot dot."

"Hym, so where's your faithful friend."

"She's not a dog." Blaze said

"As far as I'm concerned."

"She's probably in her room."

"Oh so you have rooms you're not sleeping outside"

"No," "Oh I've got to go by Dad." 'Beep'

"Oh bother." Julie-su said"Dad!" Maria said holding her stomach laughing

Julie-su snorted.

"I should nock you off your feet," Julie-su threatened

"Hay Julie, Maria, Sonic wants to see you." Tails screamed.

"Okay Miles." Maria screamed back.

Maria was the only one other than Sonic that could call him that.

The two girls took of running tourds themain base.

Tails met them half way. He looked at his charming and intelligent friends. Maria was a blond hedgehog. She had long blond hair that went to her elbows. And she wore a blue dress and blue sandals. She also had beautiful blue eyes. Her friend was slightly taller. Julie-su wore a green and black vest and a large belt on her hips that held a gun. She also had funny looking green boots. Julie-su was an echidna that was pink with violet eyes. She had two things about her that made it hard for him to trust her. The robo arm and a robo lock of her hair. But Maria seemed to trust her so much that if Julie said to jump of a cliff and she would be fine Maria would do it.

The thing that really made him nerves was there 'friends'. That nobody knew about!

They said nothing on there walk there.

"Sonic do we have to?" complained Knuckles.

"yes." Sonic replied.

"Ahhh!" Knuckles yelled in frustration. "Why! you don't even know them that well!"

"Because it wouldn't hurt to have more freedom fighters!" Sonic wailed.

"Ahhh!"

"Hi Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic looked over his shoulder to see Amy, she wasn't in her normal clothing. She was in a pink jacket that didn't cover her stomach, and a pink short skirt with a black belt threaded through it. And she was wearing black high-heals. Sonic started to blush but turned away before Amy could see.

"What do you want?" Sonic said rudely trying to make her go away.

Knuckles started laughing quietly.

"Oh I heard you were going to invite Maria and Julie-su to be freedom fighters." She said coolly.

Her voice made sonic blush more which in turn made knuckles hold his mouth shut so he didn't burst out laughing. There was an uncomfortable silence

"Hay Amy you should stay so you can congratulate them!" Knuckles said finally busting out laughing.

Sonic shot him an agitated glair.

Amy said nothing as knuckles looked up at sonic and he tried to keep a straight face.

"Is he really nervous about me being here?" Amy Thought. She liked that thought so she pushed further.

"Good idea!" Amy said walking to Sonics left side.

"Yah, good idea." Sonic grumbled still looking at knuckles.

Knuckles couldn't hold it in any longer; he keeled over and cracked up laughing.

"Here they are!" Tails announced.

Sonic looked at Tails and nodded.

"How would you guys like to become freedom fighters?" Sonic asked

"Ooh cool" Maria said.

"I don't know, do we have to eat chilly dogs?" Julie-su said in her English accent with a straight face.

Sonic smiled "only if you want to."

In the background the laughing had stopped. Sonic peered over to knuckles and chuckled. Knuckles looked like he'd seen a ghost, though he was staring at Julie-su. Julie-su looked over at knuckles, and knuckles immediately looked away; at sonic or the sky.

Julie-su groaned and rolled her eyes while Maria giggled.

"Karma," Sonic announced chuckling again "so do you or not Julie-su."

Julie-su sighed "I guess."

"Cool!" Amy said running to Maria and hugging her.

Maria wasn't shy with Amy so she hugged back. Maria broke the hug and looked at Amy, "Like the outfit!"

Amy smiled "thanks!"

"Common! Let's get your communicators," Amy said pulling Maria to sonic.

Julie calmly walked behind them. And knuckles watched her until Julie gave him a dirty glair.

Sonic handed them a compass looking things and started to explain how they worked. In the middle of his explaining Julie walked away; tourds knuckles. Knuckles had been looking at the sky when he saw a glimpse of Julie approaching. He looked at her and noticed she was looking at him. There eyes locked. Knuckles wanted to look away but he knew this probably wouldn't ever happen again. Then before he knew it they were shoulder to shoulder both looking the opposite direction.

"Do understand that for every time you look at me you will have a migraine." She whispered a smooth promise.

He then had a confused look on his face. Where she turned around and walked back. Now he was truly confused because every time he looked at her he begun to have a headache.

**Maria: ooo, cool so i'm part of the freedom fighters?**

**Blaze: oh yah that's great**

**Maria: wait that meens i'm againts shadow?**

**Lizzy: wah wah waahhh**

**Maria: you know i can still rember 'mmmm'**

**Blaze: voodoodall stop writing befor she gives it away**


	3. weakness

**Lizzy: dododo bop bop bop jump around a feel that rhythm **

**Blaze: Lizzy shut-up, stop singing **

**Lizzy&Maria: dododo bop bop bop jump around a feel that rhythm **

**Blaze: aah! both of you shut-up! (plugs ears) **Knuckles slumped on his couch. Charmy flue over to him.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Charmy asked, seeing how knuckles had his face in his hands.

Charmy knew this met something was wrong. Either sonic ticked him off, Rouge did something again, or he was stressed. Knuckles looked up and smiled faintly.

"Nothing, how are you?

"I'm fine, Espio's fine, and Vector's fine, but something's wrong with you, is it Rouge?"

Knuckles shook his head "I have a headache."

Charmy said "I knew it you're stressed" then walked away

Knuckles chuckled. The Espio walked in.

"Okay what's her name?" Espio said leaning on the wall by the couch.

Knuckles looked at him like he was crazy.

Espio sighed "I know you better than you think."

Knuckles grunted "Julie-su."

"What is she?"

"Doesn't matter she hates me."

"It's kind of hard to hate a bitter echidna"

"I'm not bitter!"

"Oh contraire" Espio said.

"Ha"

Espio snorted "talk to her" with that he walked away

* * *

Shadow, was kind of, panicking. He was running down the hallway to the doc's office. This was so weird she didn't set off the alarms but she wasn't a recruit either. How she got in he'll never know.

Shadow was very aware he was going to wake up his boss, but he didn't care, he just wanted to figure out who this 'Mina' really was. When he got to the office he pulled up the video from in the hall; when she talked to shadow and walked into Mr. Robotics room. Shadow flicked on the light, and he wasn't there, instead his adviser was looking at Shadow like he was crazy.

"Aah!" he yelled in frustration "fine I'll have to settle with you!" He said.

He ran tourds her, grabbed her arm, and tugged her out of the bead. She got up and followed him to the camera room. She had been wearing Garfield pajamas, she had short brown hair and sort of had an hourglass figure, but Shadow found her as unattractive as a pig.

"I need you to tell me her name." shadow said

He showed her the video and she immanently recognized the hedgehog.

"Oh I remember her she creeps me out, her name's Ice" She said.

"So she is a recruit?"

"Yes but I wish she wasn't."

Where's her room?"

"Umm Follow me." She said.

They went back into the office. And the woman pulled up the chart. "Umm… There it is!" She said pointing out the room with Ice and 145 written on it.

Shadow nodded and zoomed off. Then he came back. "Why were you in the Doc's Bed?"

"That's my room, silly."

"Oh, okay, by"

Shadow ran off again all the way to room 145. Then he opened the door. Scruge was on the floor holding his nuts. The girl was on the bead laughing quietly.

Scruge pointed at the girl and said "She's evil" With a strained voice. She giggled.

"You probably deserve it." Shadow said as he watched Scruge crawl out of the room.

Shadow then turned his attention to the girl. "Ice you lied. Why?"

She giggled. "Really don't need any other stockers."

"And you thought I'd stock you why?"

"Not you, your blue friend"

He looked at her for a while. "Nazo?"

"I guess" she said in her ever so sexy voice.

"Hym, so why the white hair?"

She got up and again walked like a model to shadow. Then she put a hand on his shoulder and twirled him around and slowly pushed him out the door. She let go and he whipped back around.

She smiled and replied "cause I'm like you" then she closed and locked the door.

Blaze was in her room talking to Julie when the doctor came in. she quickly finished with 'by dad'.

"Blaze you will start in the morning at eight, with someone we're having problems with, since you gave Rouge a severe injury." He said. "room 13"

Blaze smiled faintly. "yes sir."

He turned and walked out the door. Blaze yawned and unzipped her dress it fell to the floor. She took off her boots and pulled down her white pants/leggings. She unhooked her purple C12 braw and let it fall to the floor along with the other clothing. all she had on was a purple thong, as she crawled into bed, closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Blazes eyes fluttered open. She could hear the beeping of her alarm clock. She reached over and slammed her fist into it. It stopped and she rolled over and closed her eyes. She had a hard time sleeping and she didn't know why. Then she got it she sat straight up. "Work!"

She jumped out of bed and took the quickest shower she'd ever taken. Then she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She ran out into her bedroom and went through her suitcase until she found her black outfit. Black leather jacket, which only really covered her chest. And a black leather skirt that she probably shouldn't bend over in. she through on a new black thong and a new black braw.

And then her outfit. Then she grabbed her brush and put her hair in a ponytail. She was about to run out the door when she noticed how cold the floor was.

"Aah!" she yelled

As she ran over to her three pairs of shoes and grabbed the black leather boots and socks, which she through on. Then the watch on the dresser beeped which meant she was supposed to be there!

"Aah!" She screamed in frustration.

Then she busted out the door. She was running only a little slower than shadow ran at his top speed. When she got there was a key on the door, and a suitcase. She opened the suitcase and there was a whip, lighter, shocking devise, a knife, and some green crap. Blaze grabbed the hole case and walked in.

He could here someone come in, he was chained up so he was off the floor and his arms in the air. One thing the really freaked him out was the fact he could see gold specks getting bigger. Along with the click of high heals.

There was a thud of metal.

"Hym" a female voice said.

He closed his eyes and gulped as a whip noise was made. Then he could hear her walk behind him. He could hear the whip spinning in the air then it stopped. Five seconds later he could feel is torn flesh and warm blood slipping down his back.

He clenched his teeth, holding in a scream of pain. He herd the noise again and the crack of the whip. Pain swept over his body like something he'd never felt before.

She repeated this until his white fur was red. But he refused to let the noise of pain seep through his mouth. Then he decided his torturer was a cat, because he felt a sharp nail scrape deeper inside his cuts.

"Aah!" He finally screamed arching his back.

She laughed quietly and stroked her nails softly down his leg.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He said nothing. She walked over to the chain board and hit lower. Now his feet were touching the ground but his arms were still in the air, and he couldn't move his feet. He struggled a bit but there was no escape. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest.

She slowly slid her hand to his shoulder and started to massage his muscle. He had to admit it felt good, but he knew this was just another technique to make him say things. She put her other hand on his chest and it slid up to the back of his neck where she rubbed the muscle. He almost closed his eyes in pleasure because it felt so good to his aching body, but instead he looked her in the eyes.

Now that she was so close he could see her shape. She was rather appealing to him in black everything. She absolutely had an hour glass figure. And she was a cat. Then she stood on her toes and leaned in as if to kiss his cheek, but instead she whispered in his ear.

"What's your name?"

And before he could say anything she kissed his jawbone softly, and slowly kissed down his neck to his collarbone. By now his eyes were closed in pleasure, he couldn't help it, he'd never been kissed like this before. Then she kissed back up his neck and she didn't stop kissing up until she reached just below his mouth.

She pulled back and looked at him. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Name?" she said plunging in tourds his neck, just above his collarbone she started to suck gently.

"Silver" he gasped. She pulled back. And he could see her smiling.

"So you do have a weakness."

**Julie-su: what are you guys doing to blaze?**

** Maria: showing her how to have fun **

**Blaze: no no they're not please save me!**

** Julie-su: laughs, I think i'll be leaving now **

**Blaze: noooooo please don't leave me alone with these lunatics**


	4. Tortures moments

**Lizzy: weeeee! 'hiccup' pretty**

**Malice: laughs**

**Julie-su: is she...**

**Maria: drunk?**

**Blaze: laughs, malice i told her, i told her not to go with you**

**Julie-su: Malice you know she isn't suppose to drink she's only fifteen**

**Malice: sorry but when she's sober she's annoying**

**Maria: sooo**

**Lizzy: Hiccup**

**Maria: she just hiccupped a bubble**

**Me: lol**

I was lonely, something that didn't happen often. Usually I am up to my no good ways that would drive a man crazy. But now that I am here I have to behave for awhile, which would drive me nuts. After some time anyways.

Then a knock on my door broke my concentration. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood my best friend; Blaze. Blaze looked me up and down.

"And what if I had been the doctor? And he saw you in that?" Blaze said.

I snorted. I really didn't think it was that bad, a see through braw and a thong. What was wrong with it. I looked down and pointed out her bloody fingers.

"First day of work," Blaze explained.

"Why didn't you clean up." I said.

"Your room is closer" Blaze complained

"To what?" I asked.

"To his room?" Blaze said inviting herself in.

I walked to the bathroom with her, and watched the blood go down the drain.

"What's his name?" I asked

"Silver." She said

Then someone knocked on the door. I went to get it when Blaze through a robe at me. I grabbed it and flung it over my shoulders. I opened the door and there egg-head stood.

"I have a shy but strong one for you Ice" He said

"I nodded what room?"

"Twelve."

"I'm on it!" I said walking down the hallway.

When nobody was in sight I sank into the ground.

I came out of the ground in front of a door that read 12; it had a key hanging on it and a suitcase next to it. I opened the case and the first thing the caught my attention was the black whip, then the shocking devise. I stopped looking and closed the case

"I won't need any of this" I said allowed.

I walked in and closed the door. I looked around and it frightened me when I saw two glowing red eyes. I flicked on the light and it reviled an odd looking hedgehog. It looked like he had ice crystals at the end of his spikes; he had no gloves on and pretty messed up looking shoes.

I noticed something around him; it was some sort of green shield.

"Oh is this you're doing" I said in my normal sexy voice.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing" I said walking tours him.

When I got there I used my power, something the let me walk through walls. I found as I put up my hand it wouldn't go through. I stopped using my powers and my hand fell right through.

He was still laughing and it was starting to tick me off. I looked him up and down. He was in shackles so he could move, and he was sitting on a bunk so he could sleep. But what sucked for him was the bunk was against the wall. I smiled as I went through the force field. He'd stopped laughing, because I was headed straight tourds him.

Then he started laughing evilly again because I was angry, which meant he knew I was going to hurt him, which means he likes pain. I stopped and stood straight up.

"Ha!" I said. I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He smiled up at me; he thought I was going to hurt him.

I shook my head, and climbed on his lap. My knees bent on his bead, my butt in his lap, his feet dangling over the bead, and his arms one feet away of his sides. He looked at me horrified and petrified but most of all surprised.

I leaned in for the kill. I started sucking on his neck. He was confused he didn't know what to do. And he was really confused when a moan escaped his mouth. I was sure the only thing going through his mind was the some blind hot chick was on his lap giving him a hickey begging for answers. She then climbed off him.

But this utterly scarred him, he'd never been scarred before, but this mad or even insanely desperate chick had been on his lap sucking on his neck.

He shook his head and went back to reality. He looked at the girl who wasn't giving him a hickey anymore he reached up and felt his neck, it was wet and it made him shutter then his eyes caught attention to what the girl was doing.

His spirit almost jumped out of his body.

"Good god" he mumbled while looking the beauty up and down.

Her robe slowly fell to the floor. He looked at the girl, no woman, which stood before him. He gulped hard, as the woman grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so his legs were on the bed. He was still sitting up when her leg flung around his waist and her two ungloved hands pushed him on his back.

He couldn't move he was too stunned. He tried to plead that he would tell her anything she wanted to know, but nothing came out.

"Hym!" She said as again she plunged in.

Her mouth sucked right below his chinbone. And another moan came from his mouth. She used her hand to go down his arms to find his hands. She grabbed his limp and cold hands and made them go around her waist.

He felt her thin waist touch his hands, and he nearly had a heart attack. She retracted from her second hickey and began placing soft kissed down is neck to his chest and then to his waist. She flicked her head up and looked at him with a very needy look.

He swallowed hard. And she smiled. She moved back up his body, and sat up. His hands fell to her butt. She reached back and something clicked. He knew that something so he clenched his eyes shut. He could feel her hands on his chest as they slowly slid off and went sliding behind his head.

Then he felt something strange on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw her breasts pushing on his chest. He breathed shallowly taking in a scent of vanilla and chocolate. She kissed he's jawbone from ear to ear. He closed his eyes in pleasure but he truly didn't know why. And then she sat up and his eyes opened.

"Now this will continue unless you give me some answers." She said

He nodded understanding.

She smiled "good boy, now what's your name?"

"Mu-Mephlies" he stuttered.

"Good, Mephlies if you give my friends any trouble, well you know how I change minds." She said putting on her braw.

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. She got off of him and pulled on her robe. Then she turned around and winked.

With that she turned off the light and as she reached the door Mephlies said "What's your name?"

She giggled and said "Malice, But if you want to talk to me well, call me Ice. With that she walked out of the room.

When Ice got out of the room she leaned up against the wall. I think that bugged me more then him. He is hot and cold at the same time. She shivered; I really need to get a boyfriend. I laughed, and this time, don't kill him.

Maria was getting curious of the big door that Julie found. It was in the ground but it looked like it was used often. Finally curiosity took over her; she grabbed the doors and opened them. A black flash hit her and she flue back. She hit the ground and bounced off like five times until she finally fell.

She started to giggle as she felt her sprained arm heal itself. She sat up and pulled a leaf out of her hair. Then she saw the black flash again. She felt something pick her up and slam her against the tree. She looked at her attacker. He was a black hedgehog with red down all his spikes. He had her pinned against a large tree.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Mu-Mu-Maria," she stuttered.

He glared at her.

"What do you want?" she said as fearlessly as she could.

He just glared. Then he let go of her and backed up a fue steppes.

She looked at the red on his leg. "You're bleeding" She said

He looked at his leg and then looked at her. "So."

"Well I can heal you… if you let me." She said bighting her lip.

He snorted. "Maria… go home."

"But I don't know your name."

His ears flexed back "why do you care?"

"Why does it matter? You're not some flippin' god!"

"Maybe I'd like to know the fucking reason someone want's to know my name!"

"Why is it sacred or something? Or dose it bug you not having any reason not to tell someone your stupid name!"

Shadow couldn't hold in his past feelings anymore, he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back into the tree. Her eyes got big, and then closed tightly. He then kissed her passionately. Her ears flexed back, and she opened her eyes. His eyes were closed. He licked her lip begging for entrance, but she kept her mouth closed tightly. His hands moved from her shoulders to her waist. And he lifted her from the ground. He held her up with one hand and worked her legs open with the other. When he finally overpowered her and moved in closer.

Maria felt his lips disconnect from her mouth only to travel slowly down her neck. The passion he was feeding her. Finally her inner Malice broke free. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her head back so he could kiss her easer. He got the message. He reached up and tore away at her dress. Till her chest was showing.

Shadow kissed all her chest that was showing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let a moan escape her mouth.

"Sh-Shadow what are you doing?" a familiar voice said. Shadow's eyes widened. Maria looked up and blushed fiercely. She unwrapped her legs and he put her down. He turned slowly to see Nazo. He looked back at Maria and blushed at what he had done.

"Shadow I didn't know you were active." Nazo said with a smirk.

Shadow blushed more. "Shut-up Nazo!"

Maria grabbed the ripped part of her dress and tried her best to ceep it closed. Maria wished she could disappear. Julie! She screamed in her head. She got laughing as a reply. Yes, yes I'll send Malice. Her England friend replied in her head.

Maria could suddenly feel death behind her. mina (Malice) laughed fairly quiet then she reached out her hand. Maria took it and together they sunk into the ground. Shadow heard the laughing and was going to ask why after he was done cussing out Nazo, but when he turned around Maria was gone

Shadow didn't want to look for the girl so he just ran up to Nazo and punched him in the gut. "thanks!" shadow said disappointedly.

**Maria: omg I would never do that!**

**Malice: laughs, but if you did**

**Maria: blaze, Mike, Jake, and Julie would gang beet me**

**Malice: you know you want to**

**Maria (blushes) noo**

**Malice: not even with shadow?**

**Maria: ****maybe **

**Malice: laughs**


	5. Lizzy

**Maria: aah sexual chapter**

**Lizzy: a what chapter**

**Malice: you have no idea what that means do you, one day a mans gonna ask you for sex and you'll agree not knowing what it meens**

**Lizzy: what's sex?**

**Malice: (dramatically slapps face) ok i'll explain it**

Maria said nothing, until they were in Malices room or so she thought. Maria plopped on the bead and fell backwards.

Malice smiled "so?"

"so, what do you mean so, there is no so!" Maria said panicking

"So, did you like it?" Malice pushed.

Maria sat up and looked at her like she was crazy.

There was a weird silence.

Maria fell back over "yes!" she said as if she were a snake.

"Hym now you know why I do it."

Maria pinched her eyebrows together. "Malice I feel, I feel like I've created a sin, and I need to take a showed."

"Be my guest" Malice said pointing to the bathroom.

"Okay!" Maria squeaked.

When Maria was in the shower she leaned against the wall.

"Who am I kidding that felt great, that was only making out and I almost had an orgasm." Maria mumbled to herself

"I'm gonna get you some new cloths ok." Malice said

"Okay" Maria said.

Maria herd a door close. Malice leaned against the wall, and started laughing quietly. Oh she was going to be in so much trouble, she put Maria in Shadows room. Malice laughed again. I beater go get something that I know shadow can't resist.

Malice giggles nervously, something that rouge owned. Malice went into Rouges room and 'barrowed' a blue gown, then she placed it on the bead.

"Maria go ahead and take a nap"

"Okay"

Malice shook her head, she really shouldn't trust me as much as she dose, Malice thought.

Shadow was pissed of, and thankful for the intrusion. But it didn't matter now, the girl disappeared and at least Nazo saw her so she wasn't a figure of his imagination. He was mad cause he was almost 'there' but thankful 'cause if Nazo hadn't seen them, shadow might be a father and that's a big no, no.

Shadow was waltzing to his room which was far away, he really wanted to take shower. He didn't know why he attacked her like that, sure he'd of liked to do that to Maria Robotnic but this Maria was a different girl. He also found her more beautiful than Ms. Robotnic, after all they were the same species. But shadow could only think of how beautiful this girl would be without anything on.

He started to jog to his room.

Maria had just gotten out of the shower and put the gown on when she herd the door being unlocked. she knew if it were malice she would just walk in, so Maria ran over to a desk and grabbed a lamp and turned the lights off. When the person opened the door and took a fue steppes in Maria swung, but the person herd so they grabbed the lamp and her wrist and through her against the wall, by the desk.

They dropped the lamp and walked over to her. They pinned her to the wall. She did a kick in there stomach and they didn't let go so both fell to the floor. Now she had the person in a pinning position (weaseling stile) but she wasn't strong enough to pin the persons arms. Then they rolled and the person was on top. The person reached out and hit the wall and the lights turned on.

Shadow looked at the girl he was pinning. It was Maria! it was enough that he found her attractive but now he was seein her in a silk gown with nothing on underneath, he could see her nipples and when he looked down he could see her upper thy.

A new feeling overcame him. He wanted to fuck her no matter the consequences. He started kissing her neck, then her collarbone. She let out a moan, and it exicted him.

"wait, no, stop please" Maria begged

"Sorry" shadow said looking down at her an evil look in his eyes.

Maria was picked up and through on the bed then he climbed on her. He slid his hands up her gown and she moaned again but mannaged to push him away. He used this and cautiously pulled of his cloves. When he saw nothing happened, he continued his search. He put his hands back under her gown and slowly moved up. He could feel her waist then her stomach then the sides of her chest then finally it was removed. He looked at her she was beautiful.

She was blushing and when she tryed covering herself he pulled away her arms. Finally he kissed her and strangely she returned it. ...

She was wandering aimlessly through there camp screaming Julie! Julie! Finally someone replied it was a red echidna.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl started laughing.

He was getting impatient.

"Now, who are you?" she asked jokingly.

He glared at her.

He took a deep breath in and crossed his arms. he looked at this girl she was some type of lizard. she was green had the same shape of head a espio, the horn to, she had grayish white spikes going from her back all the way to the tip of her tail, which was insanely long. the only thing she wore was long green blue and white stripped socks that reached her upper thy and dark green boots that went just below her knee. he smiled, boy espio you old dog your gonna regret not comin with me. but his smile quickaly faded.

"I am Freddy cougar!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, what's your real name?" he asked.

She started laughing again. "You never told me your name."

He sighed. "knuckles."

"Oh, oh I'm elbow!" she said a big grinn on her face.

"Aah!"

She giggled.

"What's your god damn fucking name?"

"It's… someone needs soap!" she giggled again.

"Aah! Scruge you!" Knuckles said turning and walking away.

Sadly for him she followed.

"So… is your name really Knuckles?" She asked

"Aah!" he screamed in frustration.

"Oh so it's Aah!" she said screaming in his ear.

"leave me alone!" Knuckles screamed.

"Never!" she hissed.

"What! Do! You! Want!" he yelled at her.

"Certainly nothing from you." She said and then giggled at her perverted joke.

He blushed slightly. Then turned angry red.

"So are you always redder in the face, or did you get a giant sunburn?" she asked.

He grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into a tree.

"Leave me ALONE!" He screamed.

"Geez! Touchy" she taunted.

"Aah!" he yelled punching his fist into the tree next to her head.

Her eyes got big.

then she started giggling again. he ungloved had reached up and jabbed him in the ribs.

"fuck!" he yelled keeling over holding his ribs.

"Don't be so meen, and certanly dont threatin me." she said in a serious tone.

"You know scence your a girl i wont punch you but if you do it again..."

"My names lizzy" she suddenly said in a much more happy voice.

**Lizzy: ewe that's disgusting, is that why there's hookers**

**Malice: yes that's why there's hookers**

**Mike: what are you two talking about. **

**Malice(gulp) nothing**

**Mike Dang it, I didn't want lizzy to know anything about that, then she could stay completely oblivious of the world around her.**

**Malice: well look at the bright side, now she knows how to pleasure a man.**

**Mike: Malice (finger of shame) **


End file.
